


Robert comes back from the gym

by Smugdendingle



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Aaron jokely insulting and offending Robert, Aaron trying to be the soft husband, Attempt at Humor, Comfort, Fluff, M/M, cuddles in bed, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 07:00:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18047780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smugdendingle/pseuds/Smugdendingle
Summary: Robert comes back home after his session from the gym where it leaves him in tremendous pain. Aaron automatically knows something wrong with Robert, and insults him later on whilst helping him.Or;Robert opens his eyes slowly and glares at his husband.“ Aaron, you know I love you, “ He starts and waits for his husband to nod his head with a frown.“ And because I love you, I’m going to say this the politest way possible. Fuck off and leave me alone to rest in peace and agony. “





	Robert comes back from the gym

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for mistakes in this!!

When Robert came back from the gym after doing a very intense workout, by doing running, push ups and pull up curls. To say he felt wonderful was an understatement. When those fit and healthy people say you will feel ten times better after the gym are obviously bullshitting you. Robert feels far from bloody okay. He doesn’t even know if he is even alive anymore. Maybe his soul left his body because of the gym session was so intense it gave up and decided to fuck off.

Robert walked into the Mill slowly, each step made his body scream in pain and it did feel like his body was screaming. He slowly closed the door because he was stiff like wood, and walked into the living room to see his husband sitting on the couch on his phone. He is jealous that he’s not in pain. I mean how dare Aaron sit there all happy and relaxed, when Robert decided to go to the gym and have a session and in the end result be in agony. 

“ You alright there? “ He asked Robert noting how long it has taken him to walk from the door to the stairs like he’s been superglued together. 

“ Yep. “ Robert forced a smile. God. Even his face hurts and he didn’t even use it! 

Aaron frowned, watching him painfully ( It was actually painful to watch Robert walk so slow like a turtle up the stairs. ) walk up the spiral staircase. 

“ Are you sure? “ 

Robert hummed angrily, from the pain he was in and because Aaron was not fucking off sensing his wooden mood.  
Robert doesn’t want to bother Aaron with how much pain he is in. He doesn’t want to show his vulnerable side, doesn’t want Aaron to laugh at him because he is hurting so badly. When all he wants is to snuggle up to his husband, with a cup of tea and sleep like a log. 

“ You are not okay Robert. “ Aaron states out obviously. 

Robert turns around slowly, like that doll off Anna who looks at you creepily, god Aaron won’t be sleeping tonight after remembering that movie, especially when he has to sleep next to Robert when he looked identical to the movement of the doll. 

“ I am fine! “ he breaks out painfully, voice breaking sounding like it’s on the edge of a mental crisis. Aaron needs to bite back a laugh when Robert very slowly carries on walking up the stairs. 

Aaron shakes his head by the stubbornness of his husband. He walks over to the kitchen and makes a cup of strong tea and bringing it up to find Robert laying in the bath resting. 

“ Having a nice rest there? “ Aaron comments with a smirk. Robert sitting in hot water and it actually helps his aching muscles. His internal screams have at least found their chill now. 

Robert hums along before moving his shoulders down and making a painful groan. 

“ How was the gym then? “ Aaron asks trying to keep his face and voice neutral. He knows he is annoying Robert but he wants him to admit he is in pain because the whole ‘ I’m fine, just casually dying inside but acting I’m okay ‘ routine isn’t washing off on Aaron. 

Robert opens his eyes slowly and glares at his husband.  
“ Aaron, you know I love you, “ He starts and waits for his husband to nod his head with a frown. “ And because I love you, I’m going to say this the politest way possible. Fuck off and leave me alone to rest in peace and agony. “ 

Aaron laughs in his face and gets up from sitting against the edge of the bath. He gently kisses Robert’s forehead and leaves him in peace and agony. At least Aaron got half of the truth. He walks into their bedroom and gets out the overly, expensive massage oils crap Robert gotten. He places the different, scented oils on the bedside cabinet and even going as far as lighting scented candles. He hates it when Robert is in pain, even when he’s been to the gym and over done it. 

Robert slowly gets out of the bath and feels a tiny bit better. He smells lavender. He walks into their room and sees the candles lighting away gently letting off calming smells. Aaron sat on the bed with oils beside him as he looks awkward all sudden. 

“ I know you are in pain so I decided to help ya. “ Aaron smiles. 

“ All this for me? “ Robert asks with love and surprise. 

“ No actually it’s for my other husband who I have been hiding for all this time in the basement. You are kinda killing the mood now. “ Aaron tells him sarcastically with a deadpanned look. 

“ Bloody Hell Aaron a bit creepy don’t you think? “ Robert lets out. Aaron grabs his hand and pushes him on the bed with a huff when he lands on the mattress. 

“ I am going to give you a massage to calm your nerves. “ 

“ God help me - “ 

Aaron smacks the back of his head. 

“ Ow! “ 

“ Serves you right. “ Aaron tells him with a smirk. “ Not my fault you over done it in the gym is it?” He comments. He rubs Robert’s back with the oil, hard and then soft. “ Also not my fault you over done it with the chocolate either. “ he mentions cheekily. 

“ OI! “ Aaron forces Robert to lay back down. “ You calling me fat! “ he nearly shouts clearly offended. 

“ No. “ Aaron says simply. “ I was joking. “ 

“ hmm. “ 

Within ten minutes Robert is a moaning mess. Aaron massaging all the right places and it is actually helping with the scented oils and candles being an added bonus. 

“ you enjoying yourself there? “ Aaron smirks hearing his husband moan. 

“ mmm so good. “ 

Aaron laughs to himself and gets off Robert from straddling him. Robert actually moans from the disconnection from his husband. 

“ why did you stop? “ Robert pouts. 

“ because my legs are aching. “ Aaron responds as he puts all the massaging equipment back in its home. He slides into the bed with Robert with him laying against him on his chest. 

“ Comfy this is. “ Robert murmurs against his husband chest nearly falling asleep. 

“ hmm. “ Aaron hums gently kissing Robert’s head as he threads his fingers through the damp blonde hair. 

“ love you. “ he whispers on the verge of sleep. Aaron just smiles at him, only him can watch the great Robert Sugden be this soft and adorkable for the rest of their lives.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading ! :)


End file.
